This disclosure relates generally to clinical workflow, and more particularly to a design of a method configured to aid in enhancing clinical workflow.
In a caregiving facility, such as a hospital, and more particularly, in an Intensive Care Unit (ICU), it may be desirable to provide artificial ventilation to a majority of patients. Patients are intubated and ventilated in order to treat and manage respiratory failures, such as asthma, pneumonia, pulmonary edema, pulmonary embolism, chronic bronchitis, post-operative hypoxemia, chest injuries and chronic lung disease. Along with patients suffering from respiratory failure, certain patients may need ventilatory support for other medical reasons. By way of example, post-operative ICU patients and certain maxillofacial surgical patients may also require a period of post operative care/management in the ICU, during which time the patients are typically kept sedated and ventilated.
Traditionally, artificial ventilation is provided via use of a ventilator. More particularly, artificial ventilation is provided via positive pressure ventilation, where gas is delivered under positive pressure, allowing alveoli expansion and gas exchange. Once a patient has been identified as needing artificial ventilation, they are intubated and placed on a ventilator and ventilated using positive pressure. Gases are delivered to the patient using pressure to inflate the lungs, expand the alveoli and allow for gas exchange and oxygenation. In other words, the goal of conventional artificial ventilation is to use positive pressure to deliver gas and achieve respective ventilatory goals, thereby maintaining suitable pressure and flow of gases inspired and expired by the patient.
As will be appreciated, the ventilator is generally coupled to the patient via a breathing tube. The breathing tube may include a tracheal tube or an endotracheal tube, for example. Unfortunately, a problem commonly encountered during use of the breathing tube includes occlusions in the breathing tube. More particularly, the breathing tube may become occluded with a mucus plug, secretions, and/or other debris, thereby posing a health risk to the patient and diminishing the effectiveness of the ventilator.
Currently available techniques entail manual detection of the occlusions in the breathing tube. Once the occlusions are detected, a clinician, such as a nurse or a respiratory therapist, may disconnect the ventilator from the patient and suction the breathing tube periodically to remove mucus and other occlusions from the breathing tube. However, this suctioning procedure is known to be cumbersome and causes great discomfort to the patient.
An alternative approach to clearing mucus plugs and/or other debris in the breathing tube includes use of a suction catheter. As will be appreciated, the suction catheter is a flexible, long tube attached to one end to the breathing tube. The other end of the suction catheter is connected to a collection container (suction canister) and a device that generates suction. Critically ill or injured patients using a breathing (endotracheal) tube or a tracheostomy tube typically need occasional suctioning to remove secretions from the airway. The respiratory therapist, nurse, or ICU technician may suction the patient by inserting the suction catheter into the breathing tube in order to keep the breathing tube clear of secretions and prevent plugging of the airways. In addition, frequency of suctioning is determined by the amount of secretions that the patient produces. The breathing tube is suctioned whenever fluid builds up in the lungs. Unfortunately, use of the suction catheter is a painful procedure and is known to cause trauma to the patient.
Furthermore, certain other techniques entail manual detection of occlusions in the breathing tube followed by manual determination of change in settings on the ventilator to facilitate clearance of occlusions in the breathing tube. However, this procedure is laborious and time consuming, causing extended discomfort to the patient.
It may therefore be desirable to develop a design of a method that may be configured to advantageously aid in automatically mobilizing any occlusions out of breathing tube associated with the patient, thereby enhancing the clinical workflow and reducing patient discomfort. More particularly, it may be desirable to reduce frequency of clinician intervention to clear occlusions building up in the breathing tube, thereby minimizing discomfort to the patient.